Internet Protocol (IP)/Multi Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) routers that are communicatively connected in a ring network architecture, hereinafter also referred to as router rings, are commonly deployed in local access networks such as in Enterprise networks. Communication traffic between the router rings is provided by a Service Provider core IP/MPLS network. Typically, the core network would support thousands of such rings. Often, due to changes in networking requirements provided by such a router ring, a router must be added or removed from the ring while the ring is in operation, i.e. while the ring is carrying data packet traffic. These operations are a combination of steps performed in the field e.g. cutting fiber cables and physically inserting the router, and provisioning changes entered manually at a Network Management System (NMS) located in a central office. Typically, there can be approximately 400 commands entered into the NMS to effect insertion of a router into a router ring. Due to the potential for error that arises from the complexity of such an operation, there is a risk to services carried on a router ring when a router is being added to, or removed from, the ring. Since any risk of service disruption is unwanted, it is desirable to reduce such risks when making changes to the configuration of router rings, such as when inserting a router into, or removing a router from, a router ring.